


I Said I love you

by Barenzo



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV), matt murdock - Fandom
Genre: Dare Devil fluff, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel fanfiction, Matt Murdoc one shot, Matt Murdock - Freeform, Matt Murdock Fan fiction, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock fanfiction, Matt Murdock fluff, daredevil fluff, marvel fan fiction, marvel fluff, marvel one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barenzo/pseuds/Barenzo
Summary: While treating the blind superhero's wounds, Your Feelings for him finally..yet accidentally come to light.





	I Said I love you

_**A/N: Another post from the Tumblr, I love Matt so much and I am 100% Soft for him, he deserves all the Uwu's.  So here is a soft drabble** _

 

“Alright, that should do it.” You spoke aloud. You reached your right hand over to your elevated left arm and dropped the scissors down onto the wooden table beside you.

“Thank you.” Matt stated simply, remaining still as your left hand remained pressed against his wounded chest.  You held the large square white cloth in place and using your right hand, taped it still with the strip of medical tape you had pre-prepared. 

You plopped your hands into your lap and slouched forward in your chair as you smiled at him. “Ya know a year ago, I would never have thought I would be aiding a blind superhero tend to his wounds. In fact, if you told me any of this, I would have probably laughed in your face.” 

You chuckled lightly and watched a smile grow on Matt’s face as he rolled his shoulders. “ A year ago, If you would have told me I’d be aided by such a beautiful woman, I would not have believed you at all even if I could hear your heart beat..” 

“Matt….’You whispered, a blush creeping on your cheeks. “You don’t even know what I look like.” 

“Beauty is not measured by looks, well, at least not in my case.” He noted to you. 

“Ah, so it was my personality is what won you over?” You asked, your tone playful. 

“That, among other things.” He laughed, a bright smile growing on his lips. 

It was always like this with Matt. Back and forth banter, flirtatious lines, red cheeks and playful smiles shared between the two of you. The friendship you had with him was so pure, and you treasured what you two shared more than life itself.  

You met him a year ago after he saved your life from some Russian goons. They were sent to kill you in an attempt to acquire files you had in your possession, which you kept safe after your boss was ruthlessly murdered by a man named Fisk. He he had gotten pretty badly wounded during the scuffle, and thanks to having family in the medical field, you knew exactly how to mend his wounds properly. 

You were not supposed to know his real identity, but you took off his mask after he had passed out from the pain of his injuries. You had to be sure that he was still breathing, and check for any possible concussions. Better safe than sorry right? After he awoke and you explained your actions, he gave you his name, explained his intentions, and alerted you to the fact that he was blind. His confession shocked you, but you explained how you appreciated the work he did for this city, and how you admired him for finding a positive outlook on life, considering his condition, and using his gifts for the greater good. 

After your first meeting, the universe seemed to keep putting you in each others path. After about the sixth time of saving each others life, warning each other how dangerous certain enemies and situations were, and healing his wounds, you ended up becoming very close friends. The respect you held for each other was inspiring, you taught him ways to heal himself in case you were not there to help or he needed something immediate, while he taught you how to fight and defend yourself in case he was not there to protect you.

The relationship with you and Matt had evolved quite well since your first meeting, so well in fact, that you somehow developed very strong feelings for the blind hero. You wanted to tell him, but you did not want to risk making his life anymore complicated. He had the world on his shoulders, he was constantly putting his life on the line for the people he loved and the city he resided in. Should he return the feelings you had, you did not ant him to have to worry about you and if you were safe, when there would be so much more things to worry about, and people to save. 

“You need to be more careful Matt, you’re lucky I noticed that shrapnel in your wound, that could have easily killed you.” You berated, sitting back in our seat and crossing your arms against your chest. 

With a hurtful groan he stood up, pushing his body toward your kitchen counter. “I’m always careful, It’s the enemies aim that screws me over.” He felt around the surface till he found the water bottle you had left him earlier. 

You watched him open the bottle and take a swig, then rest his lower half against the edge of the counter as he turned to face you. “Matt, this is serious, I may be good at patching up wounds but I’m not a professional, or a miracle worker. What if something serious happens to you and I can’t fix it? You never let me take you to the hospital-”  

“I can’t go to the hospital, you know that.” He interrupted. “It would-”

“Raise to many questions, and cause suspicion. I know, I know.”  You breathed out, sighing in slight annoyance. You turned your body sideways in the chair to face him. “I just…I just want you to be safe, that’s all, and I know I’m not always going to be able to take care of you.”

“I know Y/N.” He replied, his tone soft. “You are always taking care of me, even when I know you shouldn’t.”

“Of course I’m going to take care of you Matt, I love you, I need to make sure you don’t die or my guilt is gonna-”

“Wait, what did you say?” He asked you, placing his water bottle back on the counter behind him. 

“I was saying if you get hurt i’d have some serious guilt. if you let me finish my sentence” You laughed.

“No, before that, what did you say?” 

You knew he could not see you, but you could not help but stare at him in confusion. “What? That of course I’m going to take of you?”

“After that.” He elaborated, taking a couple steps forward to stand in front of you. 

“I said I-” You paused, realizing what he was trying to get you to repeat. 

“Yes?….I can tell by your accelerated heart rate that you know what i’m talking about.” He spoke. He lowered his body and reached out his hands, finding both your shoulders. With a gentle tug he pulled you up turned you so you were facing him. 

“Y/N, what did you say?” You felt your breath hitch in your throat. His voice was so soft and comforting you could feel yourself becoming hypnotized. 

You looked down to his lips, trying to find some sort of comfort to steady your breathing. “I said I… **I said I love you** ”

His right hand found your cheek and caressed your soft skin. The smile he presented to you sent a warm feeling of love and admiration down your spine. His Thumb gradually made it’s way to your lips, he made small circles around them before leaning his body and pressing his lips onto yours. 

You movements started slow, the need to memorize the feeling of each other and the emotions you felt when touching each other in this type of way much stronger than you imagined. You both pulled apart, taking in a small amount of air before leaning back in. With your eyes closed and your mind open, you took in the feeling of his body and lips against you. He tasted like fresh peppermint, and felt so soft and warm. He made your being feel so complete, you wondered why you took so long to make your feelings known. 

He pulled away,sliding his hand down to your left breast and smiling at the feel of your heartbeat. 

“Our heartbeats match right about now.” He laughed. “By the way sweetheart, I love you too, more than you know.” 


End file.
